pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abra
/ |dexsinnoh=020 |dexcekalos=102 |dexalola=042 |evointo=Kadabra |gen=Generation I |species=Psi Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=06 |type=Psychic |imheight=2'11" |metheight=0.9 m |imweight=43.0 lbs. |metweight=19.5 kg |ability=Synchronize Inner Focus |dw=Magic Guard |color=Brown |male=75 |evo= }} Abra (Japanese: ケーシー Keeshii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Anatomy Abra is a golden-brown, human-like fox Pokémon with three fingers and toes on both arms and legs. Its eyes are mostly closed because of its tendency to sleep a lot. The shoulders are brown. Abra has a long tail with one brown stripe. Feet have 3 sharp claws, 2 on the front and 1 on the heel. Abra stands 2'11" and has the same physical appearance, no matter what its gender is. It has slightly-pointed ears and its body looks slightly like it has a type of body armour on its top half. Natural abilities Abra can have the abilities Synchronize and Inner Focus. Inner Focus prevents Abra from flinching. Synchronize allows Abra to give a status condition back to the opponent if Abra gets a status condition. It has been known to sleep 18 hours a day, as it needs its rest for its telekinetic abilities. Abra also can teleport away from danger by the means of using the move Teleport. It can even perform this technique while asleep. Evolution Abra evolves into Kadabra at level 16. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM The TM's and HM's it can learn are: * TM01 Focus Punch * TM04 Calm Mind * TM06 Toxic * TM10 Hidden Power * TM11 Sunny Day * TM12 Taunt * TM16 Light Screen * TM17 Protect * TM18 Rain Dance * TM20 Safeguard * TM21 Frustration * TM23 Iron Tail * TM27 Return * TM29 Psychic * TM30 Shadow Ball * TM32 Double Team * TM33 Reflect * TM34 Shock Wave * TM41 Torment * TM42 Facade * TM43 Secret Power * TM44 Rest * TM45 Attract * TM46 Thief * TM48 Skill Swap * TM49 Snatch * TM53 Energy Ball * TM56 Fling * TM57 Charge Beam * TM58 Endure * TM60 Drain Punch * TM63 Embargo * TM67 Recycle * TM70 Flash * TM73 Thunder Wave * TM77 Psych Up * TM78 Captivate * TM82 Sleep Talk * TM83 Natural Gift * TM85 Dream Eater * TM86 Grass Knot * TM87 Swagger * TM90 Substitute * TM92 Trick Room * HM05 Flash Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Trivia In the app Pokémon GO this Pokémon seems to always run away if you don't catch Abra on the first go. Etymology Abra's nomenclature along with his evolutions are based on a magician's famous magic words: "Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam". Gallery 063Abra OS anime.png 063Abra OS anime 2.png 063Abra AG anime.png 063Abra Dream.png 063Abra Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 063Abra Pokemon Stadium.png 063Abra Pokemon Conquest.gif Abra-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon